


Tattoo You (A Bedizened Blade Remix)

by tuesdaymidnight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Size Kink, Tattoos, tattoo shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaymidnight/pseuds/tuesdaymidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Percival let Gwaine put his tattoo needles to work, will he let him put anything else to good use?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo You (A Bedizened Blade Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Swept Off His Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537984) by [alba17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17). 



> Dear alba17, this is basically just fluff/banter/smut, but you wrote Gwaine/Percival IN A TATTOO SHOP and it just had to be done. I hope you like it! 
> 
> Thank you to the mods for hosting such a fun fest and to my darling beta.

“That's sick!” Merlin exclaimed.

“I love it, Perce,” Gwen said warmly. “Look at the detail on those scales.”

“This is making me want to get some color work done,” Lance mused.

Arthur still hadn't said anything. He was carefully inspecting with narrowed eyes the dragon that wrapped around Percival's upper arm; its wings spreading out across his shoulder.

“What does it mean?” he finally asked.

Percival tried to shrug, but winced at the pain. “It's just a dragon.”

“But every tattoo has a story, doesn't it?” Arthur insisted. “You didn't just walk into a tattoo shop and ask some guy to put a giant red dragon on your arm for no reason.”

Percival looked to Lance for help, but Lance just laughed and shook his head. Lance had been the one to give Percival the reassurance that, yes, the tattoo artist wasn't so much checking him out as _eyefucking_ him, and, yes, it was very likely that if Percival went back, it was very likely that Gwaine would climb him like a tree. But Lance was clearly not going to be of any help with Arthur. 

“You just had some guy put a giant red dragon on your arm for no reason,” Arthur confirmed. 

“He's really fit,” Percival said weakly.

Arthur opened his mouth but no words came out. Percival could hear them anyway—it was irresponsible, he would regret it, it was a permanent scar on his body, it was unprofessional, if anyone at work caught a glimpse of it, no one would take him seriously. Percival did take Arthur's unspoken points. He never really thought he'd get a tattoo, and Arthur's company was fairly conservative with regard to dress. 

But Percival didn't regret it. It wasn't as if he took off his shirt at work.

He also didn't regret the business card in his wallet with Gwaine's mobile number written on the back—just in case his phone finally bit it. Or the feeling of Gwaine's hands on his body, or the way Gwaine responded to him as they made out for a solid hour on the sofa in the tattoo shop until Gwaine's next appointment showed up. 

Percival made an appointment for himself after they straightened themselves out and went back to the front of the shop, mostly because Gwaine wouldn't shut up about the tattoo between shoving his tongue into Percival's mouth, sucking marks on Percival's neck, and getting Percival so hard that as soon as he got home, he was able to jerk off in two minutes flat. 

They weren't able to get together again until Gwaine did the tattoo work. Percival went to a conference for work and then Gwaine was the guest artist at a shop in Amsterdam. They texted some, mostly sexting, really. And Percival was sure that Gwaine had jerked off in the bathroom before he did Percival's ink. But Percival was so light-headed and sore after the session, he wasn't up for fooling around. 

So Percival was practically crawling out of his skin when he went back to the shop the next weekend. Gwaine asked to take pictures for his portfolio after it was more healed. He went late in the evening, when Gwaine said he would be wrapping up with his last client of the day. 

Gwaine grinned when he saw Percival come in.

“Can't stay away, can you?”

What could Percival say? Gwaine was right. The picture for Gwaine's portfolio was just an excuse. Percival wanted to get his hands on Gwaine again. Arthur had actually caught him daydreaming at work more than once during the last few weeks. He had never been one to lose focus so easily, but the things he wanted to do to Gwaine were, well, distracting. Hell, just _seeing_ Gwaine was enough to get Percival's jeans to feel significantly tighter. 

Gwaine went over to the door, flicked the lock, and flipped the sign to closed. 

“Your hours say you're open until midnight.” 

“At this point, it'll only be pissed walk-ins. And I already sent home my apprentice who deals with those. Now, let's see how it's healing.”

Percival shrugged out of his jacket and went to pull off his t-shirt, when Gwaine stepped into his space.

“Can I?” Gwaine asked.

Percival nodded.

Gwaine brought his hands underneath Percival's shirt and slid them up Percival's abs. Percival flexed under Gwaine's touch, and he swore Gwaine whimpered. His hands kept going up to Percival's pecs, where he teased his nipples with his fingers, twisting them in a way that went straight to Percival's cock, until he finally lifted the shirt up so it bunched under Percival's armpits. He abandoned the shirt and latched his mouth onto one of Percival's nipples, licking around it and then tugging the peak with his teeth. 

“Oh hell,” Percival groaned. Trying to regain some sense of control of the situation, Percival cleared his throat. “I thought you were going to take a picture.”

“Later,” Gwaine said. He finished the job he started in getting Percival's t-shirt off over his head. He tossed it aside and then reached up to grab Percival's neck and pull him roughly down for a kiss. 

Percival couldn't remember ever enjoying kissing as much as he did with Gwaine. The way Gwaine's stubble scratched against his face, and the way Gwaine kissed with his whole body, it was like Percival was discovering something _new_ about the act of kissing. It wasn't just a means to an end. They hadn't gone any further, which was entirely due to various interruptions from life and not, Percival was sure, from lack of desire on either of their parts. A client came in to the shop the first time. Then they met for a drink that Monday—the day Gwaine closed the shop—and Percival got called away by a work emergency. And then life got in the way.

So now that they were finally alone, with the shop closed and Percival's phone shut off, with nothing but time, Percival felt urgent, like he needed everything from Gwaine all at once. 

He ran his hands all the way down Gwaine's back until he reached his arse. He gave both cheeks a squeeze, drawing a groan out of Gwaine, who pressed in even closer. Percival tightened his grip and started to lift. Gwaine wasn't a small man by any means, but Percival still dwarfed him. He picked Gwaine up without too much effort while Gwaine helped the process along by wrapping his legs around Percival's waist.

“Fuck, you're so big,” Gwaine murmured. 

Percival flushed. Sometimes men were intimidated by his size. At almost two metres tall he was used to getting all the comments and all the size queens wanting to see if he was proportionately endowed. He was, in fact, but it was more of a curse than a blessing. He often bottomed so as not to scare guys off, which was fine, but it wasn't always his preference.

Gwaine though, Gwaine seemed genuinely turned on by Percival's size. Percival practically tossed Gwaine down onto the sofa, resulting in another “fuck” from Gwaine's mouth. 

Percival tugged at Gwaine's clothes while Gwaine sat up and fumbled at Percival's flies. Percival got Gwaine's shirt off and then stopped to let Gwaine pull off his jeans, taking his pants right along with them. 

“Holy shit. It felt like a monster in your jeans, but fuck. I don't think I even have a dildo this big.” 

Instead of looking turned off or worried, Gwaine was practically licking his lips as he eyed Percival's cock with studious intent. 

“I'm gonna need some prep,” Gwaine said, as he shucked the rest of his clothes unceremoniously. 

“You've got lube?”

“Yeah, there.” Gwaine gestured toward the table beside the sofa, where, sure enough, sat a bottle of lube. Percival raised an eyebrow. 

“I knew you were coming tonight, so I might have planned ahead. I've already gotten enough grief from my apprentice and her boyfriend, so keep the comments to yourself.”

“Are you kidding me? I'm glad you did. Regular boy scout you are. Now get that arse over here.”

Gwaine grinned cheekily then turned around and wiggled his arse back and forth until Percival slapped his hand on the right cheek and pulled Gwaine toward him.

“Fucking fuck. You're gonna kill me,” Gwaine groaned.

“I was just thinking the same thing,” Percival muttered, as he slicked up his fingers. 

He slid his index finger between Gwaine's cheeks. He was about to tease Gwaine because he was obviously vain enough to wax, but then he brushed his finger across Gwaine's hole and the needy moan that came out of Gwaine's mouth was enough to make the words die on his lips. 

Percival teased Gwaine's hole again, circling around until Gwaine bucked his hips back. 

“If you don't put those fingers inside me right now, I'm going to do it myself, you fucking tease.”

“You know I wouldn't mind watching you do that.”

“You think I'd let you watch?”

“Fine,” Percival said and pushed a slick finger inside Gwaine's ass. 

“That's better,” Gwaine groaned. 

Percival pulled his finger out and pushed in again experimentally, watching and feeling Gwaine clench around him. What he wanted was to eat Gwaine out, which was something he only occasionally had a desire to be on the giving end of, but fingers would do this time. He pumped his finger in and out of the tight heat, getting Gwaine slick while his muscles started to relax. 

“I really did fuck myself on my biggest dildo the other day thinking about you.” 

Percival lost his rhythm. Gwaine laughed. “I bet you'd like to watch that, too,” he added.

While it was true that Percival would, in fact, like to watch Gwaine fuck himself with a dildo. He was naked and ready and right in front of him. “Yeah, but I think I'd rather fuck you,” Percival said.

“That's what I thought,” Gwaine replied. He pulled off Percival's finger and turned around. Percival let himself be maneuvered into a sitting position by a smirking Gwaine.

“Condom?”

“Front pocket,” Percival gestured toward his jeans.

Gwaine snorted and muttered something that sounded like, “And I'm the boy scout?” but got up and retrieved the condom from Percival's discarded jeans. 

“You know I can roll one of these on with no hands. But I don't think I'd get very far on that cock of yours.”

“I don't know. You've got a big mouth.”

“Some other time then,” Gwaine said absently as he rolled the latex down, letting his fingers linger over Percival's balls, making his cock jump. Gwaine stood up and gave Percival's cock another quick eyefuck. 

“Yeah, this is the only way it's gonna work,” Gwaine said as he put a knee on each side of Percival, who slouched so he could angle his cock up right where it wanted to be.

Percival held his breath as Gwaine lined up and started sinking down. As Gwaine's ass tightened around him, Percival groaned. He hadn't felt so close to shooting off so soon since he was a teenager getting laid for the first time. 

“Fucking hell,” Gwaine groaned. His dick had barely softened as he adjusted to Percival's cock. Then he started to move and Percival had to bite the inside of his cheek for something else to focus on. 

Percival let Gwaine control the pace as he adjusted and then started fucking himself, rising up and slamming back down, using the bounce of the sofa cushions to help. 

“Better than your dildo?” Percival grunted.

“Cheeky,” Gwaine said, bringing up a hand to playfully slap Percival's face. “You know it's better.”

While Gwaine was working himself on Percival's cock, Percival let his hands roam over the rest of Gwaine's body, pinching his nipples, running his hands through Gwaine's thick hair, and grabbing onto his arse cheeks to help Gwaine keep his pace. It was all Percival could do to not just throw his head back and just let Gwaine take him right over the edge. But he wanted it to last. He wanted Gwaine to be so thoroughly fucked that he couldn't manage the smug look that still danced across his face. 

A sheen of sweat was starting to cover Gwaine's body, and Percival could feel his thighs shaking. So Percival put a hand on the wall and tried to use it for leverage to thrust up into Gwaine, meeting him as Gwaine thrust down. But it was too hard to keep up for long enough to get them both over the tipping point.

“Just let me...” Percival started as he dug his fingers into Gwaine's hips and pulled him off his cock. He manhandled Gwaine's very willing body until he was on his knees on the sofa facing the wall. Then he stood behind Gwaine, spreading his legs wide, and then pushed back inside. 

Gwaine's response wasn't any sort of English word Percival recognized, but his coherency wasn't faring any better, so he took it as a good sign and kept at it. 

He pounded into Gwaine hard. The back of the sofa was hitting the wall in a fast, steady beat. Percival tried to ask if they should move to something sturdier, like the floor, but he couldn't get the words out. That was when he felt Gwaine's body starting to tremble.

“Are you--”

“Fuck me. Fuck me.” Gwaine chanted. “I'm gonna, yeah. I'm gonna...”

And then Percival felt Gwaine's channel tighten around him, just as he came without even a hand on his cock. It was easily the hottest thing Percival had ever seen in person—Gwaine coming apart without any help. That kind of thing only happened in porn. He pumped his hips hard but slowed down his pace, pushing in deep as Gwaine started to relax. But then Gwaine clenched his ass, and the sudden pressure was all it took. 

“You wanker,” Percival said with a grunt, as he started coming hard, digging his fingers into Gwaine's hips. 

They both collapsed on the sofa in a tangled heap. 

Afterward, when they were both slightly more alert, Gwaine absently traced his fingers over the dragon on Percival's bicep and up over his shoulder. 

“D'you give her a name?”

“It's your dragon,” Percival replied, with more weight than he intended.

The corner of Gwaine's lip quirked up. 

“Kilgharrah.”

“Kilgharrah?” Percival laughed. “You nerd.”

“Don't fight it. You know you're going to let me put a white dragon on your other shoulder.”

Percival laughed. “And then what? Excalibur on my chest?”

“Don't be daft. After the dragons, you're going to let me pierce your prick.”

FIN


End file.
